


Семья

by kkito



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зуко надеется, что Азуле еще можно помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

— Не трогай меня!   
Азула беснуется, крутится, вырывается из моих рук изо всех сил. А еще говорят — транквилизаторы, как же. Действуют, говорят, долго.   
— Пусти, пусти! Предатель, урод, ублюдок! — Она шипит и плюется. — Ублюдок, выродок ты!  
Я, скрипнув зубами, упрямо тащу Азулу вверх по лестнице — когда-то по ней поднимались мы с Аватаром. Тогда драконы помогли нам, может, они помогут мне сейчас?  
— Урод! — Азула срывается на визг, изо всех сил колотит меня скованными руками. Она настолько слаба, что я даже не пытаюсь уворачиваться — у нее нет сил меня покалечить. — Выродок, — снова шипит она. — Ты не мой брат, твой отец мне брат, Лу Тэн. Ты ублюдок, понял?..  
Я спокойно иду вверх по лестнице, тащу Азулу за собой, она все так же поносит меня и маму, кричит о кровосмешении и предательстве. Наконец я не выдерживаю, встряхиваю ее и ставлю перед собой — так, чтобы она могла посмотреть мне в глаза.  
Азула тут же плюет мне в лицо и смеется.   
— Достало, а? Правда глаза режет? Ты не брат мне, не брат! — снова кричит она, я встряхиваю ее сильнее.   
До верхней площадки, куда вылетают драконы, еще один пролет, я поднимаю Азулу на руки и поднимаюсь дальше. Она все так же вертится, вырывается, дерется и громко пытается узнать, задели ли меня ее откровения.  
Я отвечаю ей, когда Азула, взвизгнув от ужаса, прижимается ко мне — пусть и не от большой любви или доверия, просто никого рядом нет, кроме меня.  
— Зато ты мне — сестра, — говорю я, и драконы начинают свой танец.


End file.
